There's Always Been Three People in This Relationship
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Ever since the very beginning, there's been three people in this relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Eddie said that to Iris I kept thinking of the ways she made her feelings for Barry obvious to everyone but herself. These are one shots of different scenarios I imagine when thinking about what Eddie meant. This is not beta, so any mistakes are on me.

Iris was at home giving herself a pedicure. She was about to start painting her nails when Eddie walked in with Joe. Eddie walked toward Iris who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby."

"Hey dad." Joe leaves to shower.

"Iris"

"Hi babe."

"Let me do that for you." He said excited to do something with his girlfriend.

"Do you even know how to paint nails?"

"Of course, how hard could it be, please let me try." He said taking the nail polish from her.

"Eddie that's not how you do it. It's from top to bottom, not back and forth."

"Oh Ok."

Iris winced when he painted the skin around it. "Maybe I should do it." She said reaching for the nail polish in his hand. He pulls away.

"No, it was one slip." He cleans it off and continues onto the next toenail.

"Babe, thanks for trying but I got it." She says when he messes up again.

"No, I can do it."

Barry walks in. Iris smiles brightly at the sight of her best friend. Eddie tries not to notice but it's hard not to, why didn't she smile that bright when he arrived.

"Oh thank god. Barry please fix this disaster, no offense honey."

Barry looks at Iris toenails and winced.

"Barry really." Says Eddie. "He paints your nails?"

"I have you know that Barry is an expert on painting nails."

"Thanks Iris," said Barry feeling proud. Was it wrong to feel good that he was good at something that Eddie wasn't.

"Bare has been doing my nails since we were teens."

"Are you serious."

Hey, If I had to be his lab assistant to his many home experiments, then he can me my pedicurist. He's the only guy I trust to paint my nails right." She turns and gives him a puppy dog look.

"Please bear."

Eddie gives up and moves.

Barry sights how can he resist her, that's right he can't. Barry takes off his coat and hangs in the coat hangers and goes to sits where Eddie was.

He grabs Iris leg puts them over his. Barry was trying really hard to not stare at her bare legs, but they were such beautiful legs. He takes a deep breath and goes to work. He erases Eddie's disaster and starts carefully applying her toenails with so much skill and finesse that Eddie is impressed.

Painting Iris toenails has been a tradition ever since Iris starting doing girl stuff in their tweens and she couldn't afford a professional pedicure, and later when she simply didn't have time to wait at the nail salon. She would do it herself with Barry almost always painting her toenails.

As Barry painted her nails Eddie observe them and couldn't help but feel left out. They look at smile at each other talking about their day's events like they hadn't spoken on the phone that morning. All of a sudden it was like he wasn't even there. They were just in their own little world. How can he compete with that?

"Ta-da." Said Barry in triumph.

Iris clap excited. "Thanks bear, you're the best."

"Wow that's pretty good." Barry and Iris looked at him like they just notice that he was there.

Iris turns to Barry. "How about macaroni and cheese for dinner." Barry face brightens.

Iris couldn't help but think how beautiful his smile was.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie wakes up and extends his arm only to find the spot empty. He looks up and doesn't see Iris but hears murmurs coming from the living room. Getting up and walking toward the noise he can sense she's smiling just by the tone of her voice.

He's not wrong, Iris is actively talking to her best friend Barry. First thing in the morning most people check the weather, their schedule for the day, their email, not Iris. First thing she does is call her best friend. At first he understood, now it's just annoying and frustrating. He tries not to feel threaten by her best friend but when the first thing your girlfriend does after waking up is call her male best friend is hard not to. She doesn't always stay over but when she does, you can be 100% sure that the first thing she does is call her best friend like she didn't talk to him the night before. What bother him the most is that when she stays at her and Joe's house, she doesn't call him first thing in the morning. She calls Barry. Even on days Barry stays over at her house, she still calls him at work at 9:30AM every morning like they hadn't just talked at Jitters. He's a detective, he notices these things.

Watching her on the phone, her tone is light, and carefree. She laughs, a hearty laugh that only Barry seems to get from her. They share an inside joke that only they understand and he hates it.

He wishes she was as carefree with him as she is with Barry. He understands that they go way back and that Barry will always hold a special place in her heart. But no guy likes to see his girlfriend constantly hugging another guy. If she only knew how much he hated the way she constantly felt the need to hug Barry, or punch him on the arm, or tap his shoulder. It's like she couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Maybe he was imagining things, but there is definitely something going on with those two and he's getting tire of feeling like the third wheel. The worst is when Iris cups Barry's face, the way they look at each other you would think they are in love. Iris might be oblivious to her behavior but those around her are not. To those who don't know them it seems like she's dating Barry not Eddie.

Still he holds on. He knew what he was getting into for months now, but couldn't find it in himself to let go. Dating Iris while Barry was in a coma meant that she constantly talked about her best friend. At first it didn't bother him, but after a while you start to wonder if there was something going on between them before the coma.

He knows she loves him, and he loves her, so much. In the end hopefully that will be enough to change things.

"What is this."

"My cousin is getting married and has sent us a saved the date card."

"Aww, that's sweet. I love weddings."

"What woman doesn't."

"Weddings are beautiful, plus I love parties, and dancing, did I mention I love dancing?" Says Iris excited.

"Well you kind of stroke out on that one, I can't dance."

"That's not true."

"You calling me a liar."

"No, but you got two feet and you can move, if you can do that then you can dance."

"My prom date dump me because I kept stepping on her toes. Trust me I'm a horrible dancer." Says Eddied.

"I'll be the judge of that." Iris puts some music on her phone and stands up next to Eddie.

"Dance with me."

"No, Iris, I have two left feet."

"That's what Barry used to say and now he's great." Wow all of one minute without mentioning Barry that's got to be a record.

"Come on dance with me." He knows she's not going to let it go so he does it. It takes all of thirty seconds for her feet to be on fire.

"Okay. You have no rhythm. "

"I told you I was horrible."

"But that doesn't mean you can't dance. So we're going, and I'm expecting us to dance because that's my favorite part of weddings. The party."

"So you're a party girl huh?"

"Not the floozy kind but yeah I like to dance and have fun. Everyone one likes a party every now and then. What's the best party you ever attended? The one you had the most fun."

"College, sophomore year, frat party. That party was insane."

"Did you dance? Did you have fun.?"

"Yeah, then again I was drunk and so was everybody else, so I don't think everybody noticed my horrible dancing."

"Exactly it's the same at weddings. People are way too drunk to care whether you can dance or not."

"What about you, what's the best party you ever been, the one you had the most fun you ever had."

Iris smiled brightly. "Well it wasn't a party it was Junior prom, and it was AMAZING. We dance all night and had so much fun. I never had so much fun in my life. I remember thinking if I die tonight I would die a happy girl. Because it was just so magical We dance like there was no tomorrow, without a care in the world. It was just magnificent."

"Who was you date?"

"Barry." She says smiling brightly as she remembers that magical day.

Eddie's heart drops. Of course it was Barry, it's always Barry.

"I thought he was just your best friend, you never told me you dated."

"He is my best friend. We never dated, Barry only sees me as a sister, a best friend."

I doubt that, though Eddie. He saw the looks Barry gave his girlfriend. Being a detective meant he had to be observant and a blind man could see that Barry had more than friendship or brotherly love for Iris. But just like Iris was oblivious to her behavior, she seems to be obvious to her best friend's feelings for her. Maybe it was his jealousy making he see things and but even at the precinct before Barry got hit by lighting he suspected Barry had feelings for Iris.

So was he seen things? or was he seen things clearly?

"Anyway It's not a lost cause the wedding is in six months. I can ask Barry to teach you to dance." It's like Barry was the third partner in their relationship.

"Barry can dance?" Says Eddie not quite believing it.

"Everyone in the West household can dance. I'd ask dad but I think it might be weird for you and him. Barry is an amazing dancer. He can teach you."

"Really."

"After Barry moved in with us he had to adapt to us. My dad and I love putting music on when it's time to clean the house and often it would turn into a dance off. Poor bear couldn't dance to save his life so dad and I taught him and now he's amazing."

"Yeah you mentioned that."

"Then in senior year in high school he needed an art elective to graduate so I suggested the glee club. By the of the end of the year he was the lead singer and gave an awesome performance that won the school the championship. Of course he will deny it to the ends of the earth that he can move, but yes he can dance and he can sing like nobody's business. I always told him if he didn't become a scientist he should consider become a professional singer because damn he can sing. I actually look forward to getting sick, just to hear Barry sing to me."

"That is just weird."

"You still love me though, let me call bear." She said reaching for her phone.

"No, let me think about it okay."

"But…"

"Please."

"Okay fine babe. But you will learn how to dance, cause I intent to have fun."

"Okay" he replied unsure.

It was that weekend that he showed up to surprise Iris. Joe opened the door and Iris and Barry were dancing to Maroon Five's Moves Like Jagger.

His heart broke a little seeing them so comfortable together. They look like a couple just having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Joe, my mom made Iris some chicken soup." He said passing it to Joe. Iris had gotten sick and left their apartment to stay at Joe's, telling him to stay away so she wouldn't make him sick.

"Thanks we will need it when she starts to eat."

"How is she?"

"Still sick, and a nightmare to handle."

"What?" Eddie asked not comprehending. Joe left to the kitchen without answering.

Eddie went upstairs to Iris's room. She looks miserable, sweaty, tire, bags under her eyes, her hair in disarray and Kleenex all over her bed.

Iris sneezed loudly. "Bless you."

Iris turn to Eddie looking pissed off. "What the hell do you want?" she said sounding congested. She sneezed again.

"I brought you some chicken soup my mom made and I just wanted to check you were okay."

"Do I look okay, no I'm not, so take your stupid chicken soup and get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out." She screamed throwing him an empty box of Kleenex.

Affronted and surprise by her behavior he leaves the room and goes downstairs.

"Hey Joe, sorry I'm late, I was…" Barry rushes in.

"I know son." Barry had been saving ship passengers stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Eddie interrupted "Maybe she should go to a doctor, she's acting…

"Moody, bitchy." Says Barry.

"Yeah."

"It's always been like that since she was little." Says Joe.

"Always?"

"Barry's the only one that can handle it."

"Seriously."

"When she was a little I would let her get away with it because she was little. Then Barry and Iris became friends and it was a god send."

"I wouldn't say that. I think this the first time I didn't make her sick."

Eddie looked at Barry with a questioning look.

"Whenever I got sick with the flu, Iris will get the flu too."

Ever since they were little, when he got sick Iris was sure to follow. Their parents would try to keep them apart, but she would end up sick anyway. Being best friends means they shared everything and Iris being a hugger and him being almost always the recipient of her hugs meant that they would share germs constantly. Now with his super healing the flu probably came and went within minutes. Iris wasn't so lucky.

"Yeah, but you're the only one that can make her eat and mellow out, that to me it's a miracle."

Joe pats Barry's shoulder "Okay Bear go upstairs and do you thing." Barry takes the bowl of soup Joe had made while shaking his head.

"What the hell could he possibly do that will not make her want to bite his head off." Eddie follow Barry upstairs.

"Hey flower."

"Why can't I be miserable in peace, is that too much to ask." She said burying her face on her pillow.

"I brought you some chicken soup."

"I don't want any." Screamed Iris.

"I'll sing for you." He knew she couldn't resist. He had discovered early in that Iris loves his voice. It was something he discover accidentally. He had been sick with the flu and soon after she was sick as well. He felt bad when he learned he had given it to her so as soon as he was better he ran to Iris's side. She was being really mean to him but he understood that she was sick and so he sang her a song that had been stuck in his head at the time. Almost immediately her mood changed.

She immediately turns to him giving him her full attention and he starts singing that same song he sang to her that first time.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

I've got so much honey, the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

Eddie couldn't believe it, Barry can sing, like really sing. And his girlfriend loved it.

It was weird she looked physically sick but she was smiling brightly at Barry.

"Now will you eat."

"Will you sing to me again." She pleaded softly.

"Of course." Barry starts singing again as he feeds her.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame  
I got all the riches baby, one man can claim  
Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl  
I've even got the month of may  
With my girl

Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
That's all I can talk about  
Is my girl

She was almost done with the soup and when she smiled and looked at him. She looked blissful despite being sick.

"I just got a flasforward."

"Did you? What do you see."

"We are in our home, our kids and grandkids have gone and we are alone in our house. We are in our eighties and we're exactly in this same position. I am sick with the flu and you sing to me while feeding me soup and thinking I never looked more beautiful, and I look at you with nothing but pure love and adoration in my eyes. And despite feeling physically miserable, there nowhere else I rather be." She whispers before falling asleep. Barry kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

He sees Eddie in the hallway looking heartbroken. He probably heard what Iris said. He feels bad for Eddie; he can't help it and though the hallucination was something he wanted in his and Iris future, he knew that it was nothing more than a hallucination.

"Don't worry Eddie, it's just a hallucination, she gets those when she's sick."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Once she gets better she won't remember. So there's no point of making a big deal about it." Barry left downstairs, his heart as broken as Eddie's. Though her hallucinations always involved him somehow. This is the first time she's hallucinated of them as a couple in the future, and it breaks his heart because it feels that only in her subconscious will she chose him.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't seen the season one finally since it aired, so I'm not sure if they had time to have this scene. I keep thinking maybe in the two minutes of the timer, but I don't remember much of what happen on that episode.

* * *

"Now that we have a whole new future, what do you see in our future. "asked Eddie looking at Iris.

"What do to mean?

"Before I looked at us with uncertainty, now when I look at our future I see us together, happily married. I want to know what you see."

"Eddie…"

"Tell me what do you see let's say in five ten years." Iris sighted and closed her eyes.

She was sleeping in a slightly lit room. She had a small content smile playing on her face. She felt warm, safe and most of all happy. Suddenly there was banging on door and before she could fully awake there were two children barging in.

"Mommy, daddy come on mommy, daddy wake up it's Christmas." They screamed as they ran in and jumped on the bed.  
The little girl looked to be around three years old. She was a mix of Barry and herself. Curly hair like hers but brown like Barry's. She had light skin, her brown eyes and Barry's smile. The boy was about five. He has green eyes like Barry, dark skin tone like hers and her dad's smile.

"Merry Christmas."

Iris notice there was someone else in bed with her, holding onto her, spooning her. His face was hidden behind her. She saw pale skin with lots of freckles that seem to go on forever. She immediately felt the urge to kiss each and every one of them, to see where they would lead. She will definitely do it later.

She smiled brightly. "I think daddy will need lots of kisses to wake up. What do you say?" she could see smirk on Barry's face.

"Let's get him." Said the boy and the girl jumping on their dad, giving him lots of sloppy kisses. Iris joined in. Kissing him in the mouth. "Good morning sleepy head."

He kissed her back." Good morning beautiful." Then he jumped up surprising the kids when he started kissing then a faster than they could reciprocate making then squeal in glee.

"Merry Christmas daddy. "

"Merry Christmas my little munchkin. Who's ready for presents?"

"I am...

"No I am. "

"No I am. "

"We all are." Said Iris

"Not quite, I think mommy needs lots of kisses too." Before she could say anything she was being bombarded with wet kissed.

"Ok downstairs now." The kids ran. Iris looked at Barry, she couldn't stop smiling. The immense love she felt for him radiated from her pores. Suddenly she pulled him by his neck and kissed him passionately, it's like she couldn't get enough of him. She was out of breath when she let go of him. "I love you"

He held her face and kissed her back "I love you too." He said with so much love adoration.

"Stop being gross, and let's open presents." Said the boy from the bottom of the stairs. They chuckled and kissed one last time before moving to join their kids.

Iris opened her eyes, but wouldn't dare look at Eddie's. Even when she chose her own destiny, all she could see was Barry. It made her wonder if she chose wrong.

Eddie didn't have to ask. The look of doubt, and turmoil said everything he needed to know. It will always be Barry.

* * *

I also wanted to write some Barry, Iris, Patty drabble. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Iris/Barry/Iris. It's not very good, but here it is.

Patty is calling Barry on skype.

"Hello."

"Good Morning Barry."

"Hey… Patty." He said still groggy.

"I was thinking why don't we meet at Jitters for breakfast."

"Sure."

There's a knock on the door.

"Hey Bear you decent." Before he could say anything Iris peeks her head in.

"I need to raid your closet." She said walking in heading straight for his closet.

"Sure, no problem."

"Who is that?"

"Iris." He answers showing Iris looking through his closet, like she has a right to be there.

"Does she always enter your room without asking." Asked Patty annoyed.

"Bear, where's that navy blue shirt with red stripes?" she says looking through all his shirts.

"It's in there somewhere." He said distracted.

"That does not help at all."

He puts the phone on the nightstand, and goes to help Iris.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

"It's dress down day at work, and your shirt goes perfect with my outfit." She says looking around.

"There it is." She tries to reach it getting on her teepee toes, but can't.

"Don't strain yourself shorty." He says patting her on the head.

"Stop it, just give me the shirt." She says reaching from it but he keeps it out of reach."

"Damm it Barry." She jumps to get it.

He laughs. "It's just so much fun."

"You know what else it's fun. Barry loses his smiles. Iris goes in the offensive and starts tickling him. It's worse now he's stuck between her and the wall and can't stop giggling.  
He manages to get out and Iris jumps on his back.  
"Give me the shirt." He keeps his hand extended with the shirt.

"You wanted, you're going to have to fight it." They fall on the bed and start wrestling for the shirt.

It's like old times, them wrestling for silly things. Wrestling meant touching each other, being all over each other's personal space. Something Barry was all too familiar with as Iris accidentally rubbed against his dick making it twitch. As a teen he would run off to his room, make some excuse not to be in her presence, so she wouldn't see the embarrassing hard on she had cause. Luckily for him he was older and better able to control himself, though not for long if she keeps rubbing her breast against his chest.  
In the end Barry gives up.

"I remain Victorious." Says Iris lifting the shirt in the air. "I don't know why you do this to yourself, I'm clearly the better wrestler."

"I let you win." He says looking into her eyes as she lays next to him on the bed trying to catch her breath. Oh how many times did he imagine her in this exact positing, but for a totally different reason.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." She says as she looks back. For a moment they get lost in each other's eyes. They forget that someone is watching and is not amused. They looked like a couple who were fooling around. Certainly not like brother and sister. Suddenly she remembered how Barry immediately corrected her when she made the mistake of calling Iris him her brother, like it bothered him that tittle.

"BARRY." Patty yells at the phone.

"Sorry."

"I have to go. Thanks bear."

"I expect that shirt back clean."

"Yeah, whatever." She says waving the shirt as she's leaving the room.

"I am never seeing that shirt again."

"Does she always wear your clothes?"

"Sometimes." Suddenly old feelings start to rise to the surface and he has to force them down. You're with Patty now.

"Don't you think that's weird?

"No, why would it be weird.?

"Because that's something a girlfriend would do." His heart started beating really fast.

"Well she's my best friend, that happens to be a girl. It's not a big deal." He tries to downplay iy, when to him its always being a bid deal.

Patty disagrees, it's definitely a big deal. Why can't he be that carefree and loose with her. It seems that he's always keeping his guard up with her. Always distracted and burdened. With what she doesn't know, he won't open up to her. She can't help but envy his relationship with Iris. She wished Barry was as open and honest as he is with Iris. Iris knows him better than she does, and probably ever will. But its more than that. It's subtle, like if you weren't an observant detective you would have missed it, but sometimes she sees the way they look at each other and makes her wonder if there's more than meets the eye.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so ready for this conference." Says excited Iris as she walks into Barry's lab. She can't wait to spend more time with her best friend _. Just her best friend, he has a girlfriend now_. That though felt like acid running down her throat.

"What conference?" asks Patty.

"The science and technology conference down on Keystone. I just hope we get to see some very cool things." Says Iris smiling brightly at Barry, he blushes.

Barry is just as excited as Iris, probably more. "This year is going to be amazing. I already have a map of the place, so we'll be able to see the best and most advances in physics and chemistry. I bought the tickets as soon as they were available. We go every year; except that year I was in a coma…" he notices Iris smile fades.

"No, no. Iris it's okay, I'm okay." He gives her a hug and Iris rest her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "See my heart still beating."

Patty feels like she's intruding in an intimate moment between a couple. Patty observes then, it's weird. She's the girlfriend but she feels like she's the intruder. Like she's the one that doesn't add up in the equation.

"It still very fast." Says with watery eyes.

"No more sadness, this is going to be awesome, even better than last year. Agree."

"Whoo hooo Agree." Iris cheers but she can see that Patty is not amused and decides to excuse herself. "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't make us late."

"Don't worry I won't be late." Iris gives him a knowing look. "I'll be ready." He starts cleaning up his desk.

"So how come I'm only finding out about this?" asks Patty upset.

"What are you talking about, I told you I had plans with Iris."

"Yes, but you didn't mention it was to the science and technology conference."

"I'm sorry. I forgot, I just didn't think….

"Didn't think what? That I would be interested?"

"It's not that, is just that it's always been Iris and I and….

"And you didn't even think about me, the thought of inviting your girlfriend who is as passionate about science as you are never even crossed your mind."

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you it just slipped my mind. What's the big deal."

"You invited someone else, who I understand is your best friend, but who has no interest in science whatsoever. The big deal is that you would rather go with someone who you have nothing in common, than with your girlfriend who has so much more in common with you."

"Iris is my best friend."

"I know that, and I know for a long time it was just you and her, but now there's you and me and sometimes I feel like an intruder in your relationship with Iris. You and Iris have these moments that makes me feel like she's the girlfriend and I'm just the friend."

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you feel this way." He says approaching her.

"I know you didn't. I forgive you because we are new and just starting our relationship. But if you're serious about this relationship, eventually you're going to have to start putting me first."

Barry said nothing, knowing that that would be impossible. Iris West will always come first.


	7. Chapter 7

Iris and Eddie were having dinner with Eddie's parents.

Eddie's mom was taking about her garden. "I've been watching the flowers very carefully do what happened last year doesn't happen again. Do you like to garden Iris?"

But Iris wasn't paying attention. She was somewhere else.

"Iris, Iris my mom asked you a question. "Said Eddie.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know gardening is not the most exciting of topics. But are you okay dear?

"Yeah I just need a minute. Excuse me." Iris got up taking her phone. Eddie smiled at his parents but it seen force. After a few minutes too long Eddie got up to check on Iris.

He found her pacing outside looking at her phone.

"Everything okay Iris?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure, you seemed a little distracted at dinner. And then you excuse yourself to the bathroom but I find you pacing outside."

She sights. "I'm just worried about Barry. I called him but he hasn't called me back."

Eddie had to try very hard not to roll his eyes.

"Of course it's Barry, is always Barry." He said in a low tone but she still heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Iris we are having dinner with my parents. Do you know how hard is to get time with my dad? But all you can think about is Barry." He said trying not to yell.

Guilt hit her hard because he was right. All she thought of lately was Barry

"I'm sorry you're right. Let's go back to the table. Your parents must be getting worry."

"I'm sorry I took so long." said Iris once back at the table.

"So dad, how's the new campaign going?"

Eddie's dad starting in a long rant about experience should trump millennials childish ideals.

Eddie once again noticed Iris looking at her phone, a wave of annoyance hit him.

"Iris."

"Sorry."

"Are you waiting for someone to call." Asked Eddie's mom.

"I'm just thinking about my best friend. I unloaded to him today about my new job and as always he was there ready to pick me up. Even cleaning up his schedule to help with my article."

"Aww that's so sweet. Good friends are hard to come by." commented Mrs. Thawne.

Iris nodded. "Agree."

"Why aren't you helping her with her article?" Mrs. Thawne question her son.

"Uhhh…."

"That is why you always need a best friend to talk to. My whole life I've had one best friend and I would not charge her for anything."

Iris smiled brightly. "Same with me. Barry and I are complete opposites but he understands me in a way that no one else can." She said not thinking how it would hurt Eddie.

On the way to their apartment things were tense. "I know you're upset with me. I'm sorry I was distracted at dinner."

"It's not just you being distracted, it's the fact that I didn't even know you were struggling at work."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you."

"But you can worry Barry."

"No, is not like that. "

"I'm your boyfriend and we are living together but you always go to Barry first. You always talk to him about what's going on in your life before you even think about telling me. From the smallest detail to your biggest achievements. I'm the last one to find out. Iris I want to be able to be there for you when you have a bad day at work. When you're sad it happy or worry."

"And I love that about you. But you also have to understand that Barry is my best friend and for as long as I remember he's the first person I go to. I talk to Barry about everything."

"I get that, but things got to change. He's your best friend but I'm your lived in boyfriend."

"Barry is and will always be my best friend, and that is not going to change." She says said firmly.

"In not asking for it to change. I just want for you to talk to me. To let me know what is going on in your life." Said Eddie.

"I will, I promise."

A few weeks later Eddie had to eat his words as he's the one not sharing what's going on in his life with her.

But soon after they have another fight. Once again about how whenever something is happening in her life she always confides in Barry first.


End file.
